The present invention relates to a logic control system for use in a microcassette tape recorder or a microcassette tape player.
Recently, an increasing demand for a microcassette as a music source has existed for a reason that, in the case of the microcassette system, a container for a cassette tape is small and a tape transport mechanism may be made small. The size-reducible feature of the tape transport mechanism is useful particularly when it is adopted for a car-stereo system which must be installed in a limited-space. In a tape playback device used in a car-stereo system, it is desired that the tape playback device is provided with an auto-reverse mechanism in order to improve its operability. In order to effectively realize the size reduction of the tape transport mechanism, the number of large mechanical parts in the mechanism, for example, a capstan flywheel and a motor, must be as small as possible. A single-motor center capstan system has been known as one of the tape playback devices which is well adapted for a tape transport mechanism with an auto-reverse function and a satisfaction of the requirements for the size reduction.
A mechanism for a microcassette recorder employing a single-motor center capstan system is well known. In a small sized single-motor center capstan tape transport mechanism, the mechanism disclosed in the patent disclosure, it is very difficult to realize control of the tape transport operation including an auto-reverse feature by using mainly mechanical components. An attempt to mechanically effect the tape transport control makes the mechanism of the tape recorder complicated and makes it difficult to simplify the mechanism. Besides, it adversely affects the durability, reliability and cost of the tape recorder.